Tricks of Fate
by Zuzu1
Summary: Relena goes to space alone and disappears. Heero comes back and finds Relena missing. He finds her but she is not the same. An evil snake like man from the past wants to get Heero, by making Relena hate him, a lot and making his life a hell. CHAP.5 is up
1. Mysterious Ticket To Space

I love Gundam Wing. I hope people will enjoy my first GW story.  
  
Disclaimer: Gundam Wing and all its Characters does not belong to me.  
  
  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Mysterious Ticket To Space.  
  
It was after the Mariemaia incident. Relena was leading Mankind to peace. Trowa had gone back to the Circus. Quatre had gone back home. Wufei had joined the Preventors. Duo had gone back to work with Hilde. And Heero had disappeared.  
  
It was Relena's 17th Birthday. Relena had become good, close friends with the Gundam Pilots who sent her presents on her Birthday. Only Heero's location was still unknown. On the morning after her birthday, Relena received a package. She went to the kitchen and opened the package. Along with a light brown coloured Teddy with a blue ribbon tied around its neck, there was a card. Relena smiled as she lifted the Teddy Bear and placed it on the table. She picked up the card and thought about opening it. "I told you before, Heero. Next time, give it to me in person." She was about to rip the card, when she got the feeling that she should read what's inside. "Hmm.I wonder." It said:  
  
Relena, Happy Birthday.  
  
Next time.  
  
Heero.  
  
Relena read the card again, and again. "What do you mean, Heero? Am I going to see you again? When?" She sighed, and leaves the kitchen to go to her room with her present and a puzzled look on her face.  
  
That night she went to bed exhausted. As she drifted off to sleep, her last thoughts were of Heero. "When will I see you again, Heero?" She found herself in a green field, with the sun shining and a light breeze blowing through her hair. Suddenly she heard a noise and looked up. She saw a dark object falling above her head and gasped. Everything went black. Then, as if she opened her eyes, she found herself in a space suit, facing Heero in the cockpit of his Gundam. She saw Heero smiling at her. He spoke three words. Then everything went white and all she heard was Heero's words echoing.  
  
"Believe in me."  
  
"Believe in me."  
  
"Believe in me."  
  
Relena opened her eyes and saw herself in bed. She sat up. The sun was shining through the curtains in her room. She sighed. "Heero. I'll be waiting for you."  
  
It was almost one year later. Two weeks before Relena's Birthday. Trowa was still in the Circus and Quatre was visiting one of his sisters. Duo and Hilde were staying on in the Sanc Kingdom taking a break from work and Duo was thinking of proposing to Hilde. Sally Po walked into the conference room where Relena was sitting alone. "Miss. Relena." She said. "Oh. Hi, Sally." Relena replied. Sally smiled. "Hi Relena. Why are you still here? I thought you were going home early today." "Yes, I know." Relena looked at her watch. "Oh, I hadn't realised so much time had passed." She got up. "I better go." "Ok. See you later Relena." Sally let Relena out the door, but before Relena walked away, Sally called her back. "Relena. I forgot to tell you. I just received a message from Zechs. Him and Noin are coming back. In fact they will be back in one week." Relena smiled. "That's great. I can't wait to see them again. They will be staying at the Peacecraft Mansion, I hope. Thank you, Sally." She turned away and walked off waving to Sally.  
  
Sally walked to her office and found Wufei there. She smiled at him. "What can I do for you, Wufei?" Wufei scowled at her saying "Nothing. I came here to give you this." He handed her a folder. "Thank you." She looked down at the folder and opened it. Then she looked up. "Oh, by the way, do you know what's wrong with Relena today? She's been a little too quiet." "How should I know? I don't involve myself in female matters." Said Wufei. "Because you are her head bodyguard." Sally frowned. Wufei crossed his arms. Then Sally smiled and sighed, "Ok. Never mind. Oh. Relena's birthday is coming up, has she said anything about wanting to have a party." Wufei shook his head. "Just look at that copy of her schedule." He said pointing at the folder her had given her. "Everything is in there. I've dealt with the security. " "Ok. Well, I'll talk to her later. A birthday party might cheer her up." Sally replied sitting at her desk. Wufei shook his head again and walked away.  
  
Relena was at the Peacecraft Mansion taking a little nap in her room when she heard a knock on her bedroom door. She opened her eyes and sighed. "I'll never get any rest." She muttered. She sat up, walked over to the bedroom door and opened it. "Oh. Pagan. What is it?" "I'm sorry to disturb you, Miss Relena, but this envelope was left for you this morning and I forgot to give it to you. I thought you might want to see it." "Oh, thank you, Pagan." She took the envelope from him and looked at the writing on it. She thought, this handwriting.I've seen it before. She walked over to her bed and sat on the edge. She quickly ripped up the envelope and took out a slip of paper with an address on it and also a shuttle ticket to one of the colonies. Relena blinks in surprise. "What is going on, Heero? What does this mean?" She said out loud. But.is this from Heero? There's no signature. But the handwriting looks like Heero's. She went over to her table and took out a card from a drawer. It was the card Heero sent to her for her birthday last year. It's the same handwriting.  
  
On the next day Relena was talking to Wufei about the ticket. "According to the ticket, the shuttle leaves tomorrow. I have to go. I know it's from Heero." Wufei crossed his arms, "I don't know if it will be safe. We're not sure if it is from Heero. We'll have to come with you, if you are going to go."  
  
The next day Relena arrived at the colony. She had finally managed to convince Wufei to let her come alone. Leaving her luggage at the hotel, she showed the slip of paper that was in the envelope to the woman at the reception and asked if she could help her with the address. The receptionist smiled at her and told her where to go. "Thank you." Relena said and walked out.  
  
She had walked all the way from the hotel and it took her some time to find the place but finally, she was standing outside a warehouse. She looked at the slip of paper with the address on to make sure it was correct, the walked to an open door on the side of the warehouse. It was dark inside and as she walked further inside, she heard a creak and a bang. She looked back the way she had come. The door she had come through had closed. Now there was hardly any light inside except for the light coming from a few window high up the wall.  
  
"Hello?" She called but only hears the echo of her voice. Suddenly, she heard a footstep and looked around. She saw a movement in a dark corner.  
  
"Heero?" She called out, unsure. When there was didn't answer, she wanted to get a closer look to see if she was seeing right, so she took a few steps towards the now apparent figure in the shadows.  
  
"Heero, is that you?" That is when she heard a chuckle and a shuffling sound. The figure moved a little forward making some of his face visible.  
  
"Hello, Relena." A deep, low voice came over from the figure. Relena became confused but when she saw the figure walk forward she took a step back starting to feel panic rising inside of her. The figure stepped out of the shadows holding a knife. Relena gasped. He laughed an evil, maniacal laugh and walked to Relena raising his knife to her throat. As he got closer Relena could see his face clearly and when she saw his face, she screamed.  
  
(A/N: This is my first GW fanfic. story ever. Please review and tell me what you think. Should I continue with the story?) 


	2. Enter Heero

Disclaimer: I don't own GW or any of its characters.  
  
  
  
  
  
Last time on Tricks Of Fate: Relena received a mysterious ticket to a colony, which she thinks is from Heero. Little did she know that the ticket leads to a nightmare?  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Enter Heero  
  
On the morning of Relena's birthday, Zechs and Noin were in the kitchen of the Peacecraft Mansion having breakfast, when the doorbell rang. Noin got off the table and headed to the door, with Zechs, aka Milliardo, following her. As she opened the door she gasped in surprise. "Heero?" Said Noin. "What are you doing here?" Asked Zechs. "Where's Relena?" He (Zechs) frowned. Heero looked at them. "What do you mean?" Said Heero in a monotone voice. When Noin saw his blank expression, she started to panic. "She's supposed to be with you. Remember. You sent her a ticket to one of the colonies a couple of weeks ago. Didn't you?" Noin asked hoping his answer would be in the affirmative. "I haven't seen Relena for over a year and the last thing I sent her was on her birthday last year." He said this calmly. Heero looked at the couple, and he started to feel panic rising inside. What the hell's going on? "Where is Relena?" He asked. "She.She left for space colony 12 days ago. We just came back last week." Said Noin. "And her bodyguards?" Asked Heero, dreading the answer, but his calm expression had not changed. "Wufei. He let her go alone." Zechs was beginning to get very angry. After he heard this, Heero just ran toward his motorcycle and headed of in the direction of the Preventors HQ. "Wufei is dead." Said Noin. "That's right. But I'll be the one to kill him." Said Zechs as he was going to get his coat. "I hope Relena is ok." Said Noin, sighing.  
  
As he was riding on his motorcycle, Heero had a very concentrated expression on his face. Relena. I'm going to kill you Wufei. Just when I came back to tell you.  
  
When he found Wufei, he got his gun out and pointed it at him. "What are you doing here, Yuy?" Said Wufei, surprised. "You let her go alone?" Said Heero almost raising his voice in anger. "You didn't send her that ticket?" "What do you think? Where did she go?" "The ticket was for L4." Said Wufei starting to feel extremely guilty. "The handwriting was yours. Who would." Heero was already walking out of the room, fast.  
  
At the Preventors HQ, there was chaos as everyone had just heard of Relena's disappearance. Everyone was rushing around, panic stricken. Without Relena to be there next month, the peace of the entire world and colonies would be in jeopardy.  
  
Standing outside a dark run down warehouse, Heero thought that finding this place was a little too easy. It hadn't taken him long to find out where Relena had gone. Relena... I hope you're still here. He took out his gun and went to the side door of the warehouse. It was open. Once he was inside, he was careful not to make any sound. He walked deeper into the warehouse. He couldn't hear anything. He walked into a corridor, still being cautious. Suddenly he heard a sobbing sound and stopped. Relena.? Frowning, he listened carefully to see if he could tell where the sound was coming from. As he walked he could hear the sobbing become louder. "Relena.?" He called quietly. Then he heard the sobbing coming from the room to his right. He stopped and slowly opened the door, his gun ready. He looked into the dark room and heard the sobbing coming from a corner. He looked there and saw a small figure huddled to one corner. "Relena.?" He said again. When there was no answer, he walked closer to the figure and once he was close enough, he could see the familiar figure of Relena. She was shaking and sobbing. He called her name again. She gave no answer. She kept on sobbing. He knelt down in front of her and lifted his hand to her shoulder. "Relena.?" She stopped sobbing and looked up at Heero's face. Her face was bruised up and looked like she hadn't slept for days. It was so pale. Heero looked at her with concern, and brought his hand up to touch her face but before he touched her she started screaming. "Stay away from me. Aaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhh." She started hitting him and clawing at him. Heero jumped back looking surprised. "Relena.what's wrong?" She kept on screaming, she stood up and she started clawing at the wall. Heero snapped out of being shock and tried to pull her away. "Stop. Relena." Then she started to run out of the room. He followed her and before she got very far, he caught up with her and wrapped his arms around her waist, holding her tightly. "Relena.Please.Stop." She struggled to free herself and she screamed when she couldn't. "Let me go. Let.me.go. Don't touch me." She screamed. "Relena.." What have they done to you? What's happened? Who's done this to you? As these thoughts went through his mind, he raised one hand and hit Relena on the side of her head, knocking her out. She went limp. He carried her out, hurrying to get her to a hospital. There had to be someone who could do something. He had to find out what was wrong. He felt anger rising inside of him. It almost choked him. How could this be happening?  
  
The hospital on the colony took care of her bruises but they couldn't do anything about the state her mind was in. Heero communicated with the Preventors HQ and told them what happened. Relena's transfer to Earth and to the Preventors Hospital building was arranged and within a few days Relena was on Earth in a hospital bed, sedated because every time she woke up she would scream, especially when Heero was in the room. That's why the doctors advised Heero to stay away from her for a while until they could figure out what to do. Heero lay in bed at night thinking, his hands behind his head. Relena.He sighed. What's happened to you? I should have come back sooner. This is my fault. He sighed again. He sat up and took out a small box from his pocket. He opened it and took out the ring inside. He closed his hand around it tightly and closed his eyes. His fists were white. I'll find out who did this. I'll kill them. He opened his eyes and lay back down on bed. He blinked and he couldn't go to sleep until dawn. As he was falling asleep, he thought, why is this happening, why?  
  
He found himself in Wing 0 fighting against Mobile Dolls. After he had destroyed them all, he stared at the screens feeling nothing. Then Wing 0 started showing him images. He saw Relena standing with her back to him. She looks around and smiles. A dark shadow looms on behind her, growing bigger, and Relena keeps on smiling. He wanted to shout out to her to warn her. He wanted to move to her to save her, but he couldn't do anything as dark hands reached out to Relena. "Relena.." Finally he shouted out. His voice echoing. Suddenly he heard an evil laughter and heard a familiar deep, slimy, angry voice saying, "I'll get you for this. You just wait. I'll get you.. It's all your fault." Hahahaha, the laugh continued on as Heero tried to block it out of his mind. "No." He said weakly.  
  
Heero woke up, sweating. He sat up. Breathing hard. He clenched his teeth, trying to control his breath. "It couldn't be.I'll get him.I'll find him. I have to. What have you done to her?"  
  
(A/N: Next Chapter will be up soon. I'm online almost everyday. Please Review. ) 


	3. Heero's Torment

Thanks to anyone and everyone who reviewed. Disclaimer: I don't own GW or any of its characters.  
  
Last time on Tricks Of Fate: Heero comes back to fine Relena missing. He finds her, but she is changed. No one knows what torment she had gone through, to make her go insane. And Heero can't do anything to help her, but he had a dream that reminded him of a past forgotten, of a face in shadows. A vengeful voice.  
  
Chapter 3 Heero's Torment  
  
No matter what they did, they could not calm her down. She would always wake up screaming after a sedated sleep. She would wake up looking confused but as soon as she remembered, she would start sobbing and screaming as if she was in pain. "Stay away from me. Leave me alone. Don't come near me. Don't touch me. Let me go. Don't make me look at you." Was what she would shout out, every time. They couldn't imagine what had been done to her but hearing her tormented cries, Heero felt torn up inside, and he couldn't do anything. He couldn't comfort her, and he had failed to protect her. He had thought she would be safe, while he would go to sort things out. She should have been safe, but he was wrong. All he had wanted to do was sort out his past and prepare for the future, but now that he was back, everything had gone wrong. How could this happen? Why was this happening? Who was doing this? But he knew who could be partly responsible. Damon. That was his name. That is what that dream told him. But... was it possible? Could the dream be telling him something? Was Serpent really responsible for this? He had said he would get revenge on Heero, for that accident. The accident that turned him to a hideous monster, inside and out.  
  
He was 11 and his training was nearing its end. All that was left was for him to finish learning the information he needed about the military bases and how to crack through the computer security codes. Basically, to hack into computers at the highest level. There was someone else though. Someone Dr.J was training as well. Someone who was close to Heero, but they grew to be rivals, and he hated Heero, especially after the accident. The boy's name was Damon and Dr. J was training him as well. The strongest would be chosen to pilot the Gundam. It hadn't really mattered to Heero, but Damon was obsessed with it and began hating Heero especially when Dr.J chose Heero. One night, Damon came after Heero while he was in bed and kidnapped him while he was sleeping, sedating him. When Heero woke up, he found himself in a strange warehouse, tied up. He saw Damon and asked what he wanted. Damon just laughed. "I'm going to make you suffer, and then, I'm going to kill you. No one will find you. And then, I will be the one piloting the Gundam." He started beating up Heero. While taking Damon's punches and kicks, Heero also was trying to untie himself. Eventually, he freed himself from the ropes, and began to fight back, even though every part of his body hurt and left arm was broken. Heero was stronger than Damon and that is why Dr. J had chosen him. After a few punches and kicks, Damon was on the floor. "You shouldn't have done this, Damon." Said Heero. "I haven't finished with you yet." Shouted Damon, rushing at Heero with a metal bar. Heero dodged him easily by stepping out of his way, and Damon ran into a glass cylinder filled with some sort of dark liquid, breaking it. "Damon!" shouted Heero. The chemical washed over Damon. Electricity went through his body and there was a long, snake like creature wrapping itself around Damon's body, while he screamed out in pain. Heero looked on in shock, and stepped back. "You'll pay for this. I'll make you pay." Screamed Damon with his last breath. The next day, Heero tried to find out about the boy from Dr.J but he wouldn't tell him anything.  
  
Is this how he is paying me back? Using Relena? I can't let... he shouldn't have involved Relena. He frowned and gritted his teeth. Then his face relaxed, and there was death in his eyes. You shouldn't have involved Relena. With that, Heero vowed to himself to find Damon and kill him.  
  
The next day, as Heero was preparing to leave in search of Damon, he found an envelope with a serpent like creature drawn on the top left side of it. He opened it and found a little note. As he read it, anger showed on his face and then he crushed the note, in his fist.  
  
(A/N: Sorry this chapter is shorter than the ones before. What does the note say? What will happen next? To be honest, I'm not sure, but I'm sure I'll think of something. Any ideas? Please review, please. Tell me if you like it or not. Any feedback/response is welcome.) 


	4. Come and get me!

Once again, thank you very much to anyone and everyone who reviewed. Disclaimer: I don't own any GW or any of its characters.  
  
But Serpent Damon is completely made up by me, and you'll find out a little more about this evil person as you read.  
  
_________________  
  
Last time on Tricks of Fate: Heero remembers someone from the past, and he is almost certain that this man from the past is responsible for what has happened to Relena. Then, Heero gets a note from this certain mad man.  
  
*********  
  
Chapter 4  
  
Come and get me.  
  
--------  
  
Dear Heero old friend,  
  
If you want to fix your girl, then come and get me.  
  
I'll be waiting.  
  
Your old friend, Serpent Damon  
  
---  
  
Heero seethed at the mockery in the note. He was on a shuttle heading towards one of the colonies. Damon had left enough of a clue for Heero to work out where he was. Of course, Heero knew it was a trap, but if there was anyway at all he could help Relena, he would do it. And he had to make Damon pay for what he did to her.  
  
He could never forgive himself for letting this happen to Relena. It was his fault because Damon was after him in the first place. And he had had the gall to involve Relena in this.  
  
He was clenching his hands into fists and gritting his teeth. He just couldn't take it anymore. Every time he remembered her screams and her pained face, it was tearing him apart. Relena...  
  
He looked out of the window of the shuttle, and looked at the stars.  
  
After a few hours, he found himself standing in front of another old looking, dark warehouse. Determined to end this, Heero entered the warehouse as quickly and quietly as possible.  
  
Heero stood in the middle of the empty and dark warehouse. It was cold inside, but Heero didn't feel it. His body was hot with rage, built up from the wait and from the thoughts he had been having, and from remembering what Relena was like now. There was absolute silence. Heero couldn't stand the silence anymore. He knew Damon was somewhere around. He just couldn't stay quiet anymore. Damon had hurt Relena and Heero hadn't been able to protect her. Damon had screwed with her mind and Heero hadn't been there to help her...  
  
"Damon." He shouted, straining to keep himself under control, but failing miserably.  
  
"Come out here, you bastard. I know you're here." He almost shouted, but managed to stop himself. Taking deep breaths to calm himself down. He knew that he had to calm down or his anger would cloud his judgement. He couldn't risk loosing to Damon. He had to destroy Damon. And he had to get some answers from him. He could never forget Relena's face when she screamed at him and when he saw the fear and hatred in her eyes.  
  
He had to admit it, no matter how hard he tried, and he couldn't ignore it. He had to admit to himself if no one else, that he needed her, at least. He cared for her. She was special to him. But he still couldn't say it even to himself, how strongly he felt about her. He still remembered his own motto. The one that he had told Trowa. 'The only way to live a good life is to act on your emotions.'  
  
It had taken months for him to admit to himself that he cared deeply for Relena, and it would take some time before he could admit that he loved her. He wouldn't be able to tell her how he felt just yet, but he had hoped his actions would be enough for now. Now he can't do that, because of what had happened, and maybe he never would be able to get his Relena back. My Relena...? Is she mine?  
  
Suddenly a loud laugh caught Heero's attention. He looked up.  
  
"So, you finally made it, old friend." Said an oozy, slimy voice. Heero narrowed his eyes. "I'm not your friend, Damon. And I'm here to kill you."  
  
"Do you really think you're good enough?" the voice was filled with amusement.  
  
Heero stayed silent, ready for battle.  
  
After a few seconds, he heard a movement behind him. He turned around.  
  
"I've improved a lot since our last fight. You won't be able to beat me this time." And the voice laughed, mocking Heero.  
  
Heero could see the figure move forward. Heero was in Perfect soldier mode. He would not let anything distract him and he certainly was not going to let Damon play mind games with him.  
  
"So, Heero," the voice put a strong emphasis on the name. "How do you like your girl now. An improvement, don't you think? Hahahahahaha..." and he laughed evilly.  
  
Heero's eyes narrowed, "What did you do to her, Damon?" Said Heero, in his well known monotone voice, emotionless.  
  
"Do you really want to know? I'll tell you." Damon said, laughingly (Evil laugh). "But first I'll tell you why. Of course you already know half of it, but..." and he stepped into what light there was in the warehouse. It was enough light for Heero to see the completely disfigured and monstrous features on the face of what used to be a man. His face almost resembled that of a serpent/snake.  
  
Heero was shocked, although he didn't show it. He stood emotionless, not letting any of his shock, bewilderment, disgust, pity and slight guilt to show on the outside.  
  
"I'm sorry for what happened to you, but you're the one who attacked me." Heero said coldly.  
  
Damon's face twitched (if it can). "I should have been chosen. I was much stronger than you. I was much better than you." He shouted.  
  
Heero raised an eyebrow.  
  
Damon raised a fist. He looked like he was about to shout out something, but then he stopped and laughed.  
  
"Relena...Hahahahahaha...I have to say, it took a long time to break her spirit and her trust in you. She is a strong one." He looked for a response from Heero, but he got nothing. He tried again.  
  
"I made sure that all the abuse and insult I threw at her was from you. In other words Heero, I used your image and voice. She wouldn't believe it was you, at first. She always said she trusted you and knew you wouldn't do such a thing to her. She said she loved you, but now you'll never hear her say that. Now she hates you. She loathes you. Hahahaha..." Damon was laughing really loudly, because he had noticed a slight reaction from Heero. He knew him well enough to know what Heero was feeling and hiding.  
  
Heero almost lost control again, but managed to keep it together, even though he was having all kinds of feelings on the inside. Relena had said she loved him. She had said she trusted him. She believed in him. He felt so happy to hear that, but then he felt a stab of pain. She didn't anymore. But he couldn't believe a word Damon was saying because he couldn't trust him. Heero felt even angrier with Damon for what he had done. And he felt pain for what Relena had gone through.  
  
This is exactly what Damon wanted. He wanted Heero to feel pain, to be confused. He was playing mind games with him. He couldn't let Damon affect him so easily. He couldn't let Damon win.  
  
"I can get her back, Damon. I'll do it after I kill you." Heero said coldly. Heero pulled out a gun and before he knew what hit him, Damon felt a bullet pierce his body. He wasn't quick enough to stop Heero from shooting. He hadn't expected Heero to shoot him so quickly. He had thought he had everything under control. Heero was supposed to wait. To talk more. Ask Question. Did this mean that he didn't know Heero as well as he thought? Damon's shock showed clearly on his disfigured face. He was holding his right hand to the wound in his chest. He was slightly crouching down.  
  
Suddenly, he straightened up, smiling. "Nice shot. But you'll have to do better than that." He laughed, very loudly and very evilly, especially when he saw Heero's shocked and confused expression.  
  
Heero never missed. He had hit his target. Damon was clearly bleeding, and from his heart too. But then, how can he still be standing, alive, and laughing as if it was nothing but a scratch...? How?  
  
  
  
(A/N: Find out on the next chapter. Coming soon, hopefully.  
  
Sorry for the delay. I lost my inspiration for a couple of days.  
  
Please review, pretty please. Tell me if you like it or not. Once again, any feedback/response is welcome, anything...Should I write more? Or should I just go and write something else? ) 


	5. Relena's Dream

I haven't been getting many reviews. I wonder why. Any suggestions on how to get more reviews. Anyway, thanks to Tetsuo-Shima, ??????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any GW or any of its characters.  
  
But Serpent Damon is completely made up by me, and you'll find out a little more about this evil person as you read.  
  
_________________  
  
  
  
Last time on Tricks of Fate: Heero finds Damon... Heero never missed. He had hit his target. Damon was clearly bleeding, and from his heart too. But then, how can he still be standing, alive, and laughing as if it was nothing but a scratch...? How?  
  
*********  
  
  
  
Chapter 5  
  
Relena's dream.  
  
Peacecraft Mansion.  
  
Relena was lying in her room, asleep. Her door was locked. Zechs made sure it was, because she had tried to run away. And being in the state of mind she was, they couldn't let anything happen to her. She was tormented and afraid and ever since Heero found she had been like this. Distressed and scared like hell of everyone and everything. They had to sedate her.  
  
Right now she was sleeping and the sedative was wearing off, taking Relena into a strange world where dreams and reality collide.  
  
She sees nothing but darkness and hears a terrible voice that makes her shiver. She heard a laugh that made her want to run away screaming. She wanted to scream for help but she couldn't. She started sobbing. Then that darkness lifted and she started to make out figures and objects in font of her. Heero was standing in a warehouse looking shocked and there was another figure that looked inhuman standing in front of him, laughing evilly.  
  
"Nice shot. But you'll have to do better than that." The voice came from the creature.  
  
Heero said quietly as if to himself, "How is this possible? I shot you right through the heart." "You won't be able to kill me. I will have my revenge. Your Relena will forever be insane and you will be tormented. Even if you manage to cure her, I will make sure she will never be able to bear looking at you. She will never see you the same way ever again." Heero just glared at him. He then said, in a calm voice, "You can't do anything." "Oh, so you think you an get over it? What if I say, I know you were planning to ask her to marry you? What if I say I knew and that is why I made her insane? That's why I made her hate you. I will never let you be happy. And I don't care about what happens to her. I don't care about the peace. She will always hate you. She will never marry you."  
  
"What makes you think you can destroy love?" Heero said. Then he looked shocked with himself at what he had said. Did he actually say that?  
  
Damon was silent, then he said, "Well, I have to say, I never expected you to say that." He chuckles. "I guess you do love her."  
  
"Love is stronger than anything. You can't break it." Heero had a glazed look in his eyes, and was speaking as if someone else had taken over him. As if someone else was speaking for him.  
  
Heero...  
  
*****  
  
Heero suddenly snapped out of the trance. "Relena...?"  
  
"Huh...?" Damon said confused.  
  
Heero looks up at Damon and rushes at him. (AN: I don't know if I'm good at fighting scenes. Sorry.) Heero punches the surprised Damon a few times. After a few punches, Damon manages to block Heero's punches and kicks and jump away. "Hmm... If that's the way you want it. Fine." Damon shouted, already his breathing was fast. He lunges at Heero but just at the last second, Heero moves out of the way. Damon stumbles. "No..." Damon shouts. "You can't try the same trick on me again." Damon turns around to see that Heero is nowhere around. "Ahhhhh...Where are you?" He shouts angrily. He suddenly feels pain on his back and is pushed forward. He manages to stop himself fro falling. He takes out something that looks like a pencil from his pocket and holds it tightly in his right hand and turns around. "I'm going to make you sorry you were EVER BORN." And he rushes at Heero with the object in his hand. Heero manages to stop him from jabbing it into him, by grabbing Damon's hand. "You think something so small is going to hurt me?" Heero said in his monotone voice. "It will make you life a living HELL. It will turn you into a hideous monster like you did to ME. NOONE will want to look at you. Children will be so scared. They will run away screaming. Relena will be so revolted, she won't be able to look at you, let alone marry you." All the while Damon was trying to jab the poison into Heero, but Heero did his best to stop him from doing just that. Heero kicked Damon in the stomach with his knee and then kicked him in the face while he was hunched down, throwing him to the ground. Heero walked up to Damon, knife in hand. "I will tell you one last time. I'm sorry for what happened. It was an accident. But I will not forgive you for what you did to Relena." Heero raised his knife as Damon was getting up. Damon raised the pencil like object in his hand and quickly stabbed at Heero. Everything stopped. No one moved. Damon smiled and looked at Heero. Heero's face was expressionless. Damon's smile slowly faded. He coughed. Blood started flowing down his chin from his mouth. Heero pushed him away. Damon had a knife in his throat, but... the pencil like object was poking in Heero's stomach. Damon fell to the ground. He didn't move. He wasn't breathing. His eyes didn't have any life in them. He was dead. "Stay away from my life." Heero said while walking away Heero looked down. And pulled the injector (pencil shaped) out of his stomach.  
  
*****  
  
Noin walked into Relena's room. She saw her sitting up in her bed. She looked up. "Where's... Heero?" She said.  
  
Noin looked at her, surprised.  
  
"Relena. Are you feeling ok?" Relena smiled faintly. "I think so. I will be, When Heero comes back." "I haven't seen him for weeks. Sorry Relena. "Noin said, looking sad and not sure if she should tell her.  
  
(A/N: Find out what happens next on the next chapter. Do Heero and Relena get together, something terrible has happened and where is Heero?... Fate is cruel.  
  
Coming soon, hopefully.  
  
Really sorry for the delay. I lost my inspiration for some days. And I haven't been getting any reviews... if you want me to continue, then you have to review. I don't think this chapter is very good. What do you think?  
  
Please review, pretty please. Only 6 reviews!!! Tell me if you like it or not. Once again, any feedback/response is welcome, anything...Should I write more? Or should I just go and write something else? ) 


End file.
